


sexting games

by alison



Category: Clean Bandit (Band), Years & Years (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>wanna play a game?? see who can keep a straight face longest?</em>
</p><p>neil and olly send each other filthy texts while casually cuddling in a very public setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sexting games

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this photo](http://tronnerismyotp.tumblr.com/post/123376052816/theyre-the-cutest). huge thanks to emmy for britpicking and helping me with the texting slang!
> 
> if you send this fic to neil, olly, or anyone that either of them has ever spoken to, i will be very, very angry. and mortified.

They’re settled on the grass, flipping through their twitter feeds when Olly sees it out of the corner of his eye, a couple of girls not-so-inconspicuously staring at them, faces half hidden behind their phones. He pretends he hasn’t seen them and flips open his text conversation with Neil.

 _don’t look we’re being watched_ , he sends, curling closer to Neil’s chest.

Neil’s shoulders jump with a silent laugh and he starts typing with his left hand. Olly could probably glance over and see what he’s typing, but that would ruin the fun. He waits patiently until Neil’s text pops up on his own phone.

 _you know i like being watched baby boy,_ it reads, along with three winking emojis.

Olly bites back his smile, thumbs hovering over the screen, and then starts typing. _wanna play a game?? see who can keep a straight face longest?_

He can practically feel Neil frowning next to him. _meaning???_

Olly rests his head back against Neil’s shoulder, already fighting not to giggle. _like if i told u how much i like wen u grab my hair n slowly fuck my throat. n u can’t let anyone notice ur turned on, have 2 keep a straight face_

 When the message bounces over to Neil, he’s silent for a long moment, longer than it would take to read it. Eventually, he clears his throat a little and starts typing again.

_is that my prize if i win? you’ll let me fuck ur pretty throat baby?_

Olly nearly loses the game right then and there, before it’s even started. His cock jolts in his shorts, but he carefully keeps his face as passive as possible, even if his cheeks heat up.

_course, if u win. but if i win it’s u on ur knees takin my cock. not that you’d mind u love it don’t u_

Neil’s response is quicker this time: _one of the many parts of your body i like getting my mouth on. sure u don’t want me 2 eat u out baby? always so loud when u have my tongue up your cute ass.._

There’s a tongue emoji and a peach emoji and Olly is tempted to laugh, just at that, but he clenches his jaw, a few of his other muscles clenching as well. Neil knows what he’s doing here; he knows how to make Olly squirm. Luckily, Olly has a few tricks up his sleeve as well.

_mmmm u know i like that. u like it 2 tho. know u like me cumming on ur tongue almost as much as me cumming on ur cock_

To his dismay, Neil doesn’t even flinch. He just starts typing back. _love making u come any way.. remember that time i made u come in ur pants? didn’t even get my hands on u n u were creaming all over urself._

Olly’s cheeks are on fire but he stares studiously at his phone like he’s reading some upsetting news story or something. His dick is completely hard now and he’s glad for the baggy shorts and the position he’s in, allowing him to hide it from the people around them.

_since we’re reliving memories, r’mber when i played with myself for u?? made u watch as i used one of our toys instead of letting u fuck me. let u take over so i could hold my legs back n spread myself open for u as u slid it inside me._

This time, Neil does pause and Olly’s lips curl up a tiny bit when his hand squeezes Olly’s arm, not enough to lose the game, but enough to tell Olly that he’s faltering.

_i do remember sweetheart. u came so pretty on our toy for me. so loud the neighbours banged on the wall. and then i fucked u right up against it so they could hear all ur nice noises._

Olly almost giggles then because he can remember leaving the flat the next morning and bumping into the neighbour. She’d glared so hard at Olly. He’d nearly died on the spot.

_can’t help but make noises when ur in me. wish i could get u in me right here, ride u nice n hard while everyone watches me fall apart on ur cock yeah?_

He’s pretty sure he can feel Neil’s chest rising and falling faster, his heart racing. His hand is squeezed tight on Olly’s arm, but he doesn’t break, not yet. Olly is only half-disappointed.

_i’d show u off 2 anyone who wanted 2 look, let everyone see how gorgeous my bf looks riding me. wouldn’t let them touch tho.. no one can touch but me right? all mine._

At this point, Olly thinks maybe the game has changed. Instead of seeing who breaks first, it seems to be more of a who-can-make-whom-come-first type of thing. He’s pretty sure his dick is leaking in his shorts, honestly. He feels a bit lightheaded and it’s getting harder to keep his face straight, so he decides to bring out the big guns. Put an end to this thing now.

_all urs. ur baby boy. u could if u really wanted to. if u slipped a hand down my shorts n fucked me with ur fingers i’d let u. if u asked me to suck ur dick right here i would. if u bent me over one of those benches n fucked me i’d moan nice n tell all these people how good ur cock feels. i’d let u eat me out, let u make me cum. u could do whatever u wanted with me, daddy._

Neil loses. He makes it through half of the message before he shudders out a little noise. By the end of it, he drops his phone, covers his face, and whines out, “Fuck,” on a long exhale.

Olly should be jumping for joy that he’s won, but he knows he’s not going to be doing any jumping anytime soon. He quite honestly wants to crawl into Neil’s lap right here, grind against him and come with all of these people around. He can’t, of course, so he takes a second to breathe before turning to Neil.

“I want my celebratory blowjob now,” he says, his voice cracking a bit. “Like, _right_ now.”

They’re at least forty minutes from either of their places and Olly is fucking desperate. He’s not a huge fan of sex in public loos, but he drags Neil towards the Serpentine Gallery and straight to their toilets. The disabled stall is gratefully empty, so he can lock the door and pull out his cock in semi-privacy. Neil is staring at him, still breathless, his eyes dark and so intense that Olly’s head spins from it.

“C’mon,” Olly says, giving himself a quick stroke, just to tamp down his desperation.

Neil takes three steps forward, gets right up against Olly, pushing him back against the wall. His hand pushes Olly’s away, fingers wrapping around his dick, and Olly is nearly ready to beg.

“Say it,” Neil says roughly.

Olly knows immediately what he means. There’s a reason he’d saved that for last, a reason it had won him the game. He leans in, kisses Neil hard, and then lets his lips linger against Neil’s as he says, “Please suck my cock, daddy.”

Neil practically growls, biting at Olly’s lip gently before he drops to his knees and sucks Olly off so hard and fast that it has tears spilling from his eyes.

He means to get on his knees for Neil, too, but by the time he’s caught his breath, Neil is fisting at his cock, his face pressed to Olly’s neck, and he’s coming between them with a loud groan.

It’s not until later, when they’re walking home with pink cheeks and stains on their t-shirts, that Olly wonders if those girls were still watching when they’d scrambled up from their spots with matching visible erections. They’d probably run off fast enough that the girls couldn’t have gotten a picture, even if they’d seen. He hopes so, anyway.

Then again, he thinks as he twines his fingers with Neil’s, maybe he doesn’t care either way.


End file.
